guardina_galaxiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kingdom of Sentania
The Kingdom of Sentania is Planet Sentania's currently most mightiest and most glorious nation in the planet, it is the center of Sentanian Leadership and culture. The Kingdom of Sentania's HistoryEdit The Kingdom of Sentania, or "KoS" began when the young King Nelson first conquered his rival uncle, thus crushing the most powerful kingdom of the land in the year of 295 A.S. At this time the world of Sentania was split into rival kingdoms, tribes, and city-states. The young King Nelson, after avenging his parents' murder reclaimed the throne of his homeland, and set off to unite the world under the banner of Sentinnis, the Sentanian god of all things pure and good. Many kingdoms joined King Nelson's cause as soon as they heard of King Nelson's conquest of the Kingdom of Singtos, his evil uncle's realm. There were times however where there were unfriendly kingdoms, but they soon fell within a week's notice, as King Nelson gained more and more forces. At last King Nelson united at least an entire continent under his banner in the year 296 A.S, however, kingdoms over the seas were unable to join, for they were proud lands to the extreme. Such as the lands of the Nerian Tribes, a proud, war-loving people who were adopted under the light of Solios, Sentanian god of light and war. There was also the Principality of Sintos, a kingdom that was ruled with a kind, but iron fist by a mere prince called Prince Sintos, the son of Sentis, Sentanian god of law and justice. The Kingdom of Sentania stood as a testamate of Sentanian might, they were so mighty and proud their light shined from the heavens to the underworld. King Nelson eventually self proclaimed he ruled the entire world, and technically he did, for he had Prince Aerminis, son of the Nerian Tribe king, and Prince Sintos follow every command he told willfully, so he pretty much had the Nerian Tribes and the Principality of Sintos under his command. Sentania's welfare and the happiness of the people increased daily as King Nelson passed many laws that went in favor of his people, rather than himself. He also went amongst the people to hear their troubles, and fixed them. Such actions earned him the title of "The Merciful" and "The Kind" usually he was kind and generous to his people, but to those who dared to wrong him faced a judgement so great it shook them to the core. Sentania began to favor religion and "magic" over technology, for it seemed to benefit them much more, as more and more people began to experience miracles only to be believed in fairy tales. Some even discover that they were born with powers to manipulate the elements. The KoS eventually began to crumble in the late year of 296 A.S as King Nelson's own royal council turns against him, even his advisor, and they go into exile, thus, creating the Sentanian Rebellion. The KoS still prevailed over the rebellion, but the rebellion sees the kingdom and it's king as false fools, and they will not back down. The true Sentanians and the highly religious ones believe this to be the work of an outside force, the influence of a new pantheon of gods and goddesses. The Sentanian Gods and Goddesses themselves seem to be involved as they begin to remove as much influence from the outside world as possible, in order to keep their followers intact, and to avoid another Sentanian God Wars. In 297 A.S The Kingdom prevailed over msot of the Rebellion forces, and grew back to it's ultimate strength, under the newfound guidance of the Demigod Family. The Kingdom of Sentania's InformationEdit This kingdom is split into many provinces such as the following: The Sentinnis City Province - King Nelson's Home, and the Sentanian Capital, is also the place of Lady Sentania's sacrifice, and ascension to Immortality, and the place of "Prince" Nelson's meeting with Sentinnis. Contains the holiest city in all of Sentania, which lies in the top of Sraliso Mountain, carved into it's very face. The city is believed to even meet the heavens themselves, and it has a great connection to the gods of the surface as well. The Sentoli City Province - King Sentoli (Dead), King Nelson's Grandfather's home, and kingdom, a great cathedral to Sentinnisten stands in the center of the city, as well as protects the kingdom from the usual raids of Sonetosi, the Sentanian god of all evil's minions to the south. Used to be a kingdom itself, called the Kingdom of Sentoli, before it fell to the devious Singtos Empire. The Fisigo City Province - The KoS's main port city of the west seas. The only city in the land that offers travelers a passage into the frozen wastelands of the north, to go on a grueling journey to the Oracle's Tower. The Psion City Province - The KoS's main port city of the east seas. Considered to be the city holiest to the Sanatists, believers of the goddess Sanati. Holds the temple of Sanati, which houses the world's most powerful psionic Sentanians. The Sentakeo City Province - Sentania's only city province that contains architecture similar to Japanese Architecture of Earth, and it contains Sentania's largest farms. Used to be it's own nation as well, it developed greatly, forever left alone by the great empires to the west, until it was finally explored by KoS explorers in 294 A.S. The city is tall with it's many shining pagodas that touch the very fabric of the heavens. The Celestia Temple Province - An ancient temple where it was believed Sentania's first angels have touched the sky, and ascended into Sentinnis's palace to become his chosen race of Sentanian Angels. The Celestians eventually disappeared without a trace, only to have been believed to have become Sentanian Angels. The temple complex contains many step pyramids, and many symbols that indicate the moon, sun, and the cosmos. The Corridite Temple Province - The temple of one of Sentania's greatest beast-heroes, the Corridite. Battled the horrible Corridon after the end of Sentania's First God Wars. The Corridite eventually died where Temple Corridite now stands, and the Corridon now dwells within the lands of the underworld. The world's only natural temple, formed into great bowls of ground as the Corridite fell from the heavens due to it's wounds. Main Religion : Sentinnisten Capital : Sentinnis City Current Leader : Sentanian King Nelson Sentolio The Merciful and Kind. Population : 38 Billion Sentanians National Animal : Sentanian Dragon National Emblem: Added by Sentanian King Nelson National Motto: Under The Guidance Of Sentinnis We Shall Stand.